


Когда нет сил терпеть

by fandom_bagginshield_2019



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_bagginshield_2019/pseuds/fandom_bagginshield_2019
Summary: Что будет, если довести Бильбо.





	Когда нет сил терпеть

— Понимаешь, Торин, мне никогда не везло в любви, — признался Бильбо, аккуратно заправляя выбившуюся черную прядь за ухо гному. — Первый раз я влюбился в собственную кузину. Мне было лет восемь, я мало что понимал в этом, но когда отец рассказал в подробностях, насколько отвратительны мои чувства, я долго не мог оправиться. Наверное, именно поэтому я не смог жениться.

Торин смотрел на него широко раскрытыми синими глазами и, кажется, немного сочувствовал.

— Но, знаешь, с хоббитами своего пола тоже все выходило наперекосяк, — Бильбо поудобнее устроился на груди гнома. Грудь была удобная — теплая, мускулистая, покрытая мягкими волосками — в общем, именно такая мужская грудь, на которой Бильбо всегда мечтал полежать. — Лет в тридцать я начал ухаживать за соседским парнем. Он долго не мог понять, чего я хочу, а когда понял, поднял меня на смех, — тяжело вздохнул Бильбо. — О, Торин, ты и представить себе не можешь, как тяжело быть непохожим на других, когда у тебя два десятка тетушек, пятнадцать бабушек и неисчислимое полчище любопытных кузин. Меня без остановки обсуждали несколько лет. Но в этом, признаюсь, была и польза — теперь всем и каждому в Хоббитоне было известно, что Бильбо Бэггинс не такой. Это и помогло завести мне первый роман. Правда, продлился он недолго. Зато я окончательно убедился, что никакая леди ко мне теперь и близко не подойдет.

Торин тяжело вздохнул. Капельки пота скатывались по его лбу, а лицо было красным, как лучший сортовой томат на грядках Бильбо.

— Не напрягайся так, — Бильбо аккуратно поцеловал гнома в колючую щеку, потом спустился ниже и прикусил темный сосок. Торин пронзительно застонал и дернулся. — Все в порядке, нам будет очень хорошо вместе. Не сжимай руки, цепи тебе не порвать, только поранишься.

Торин на это мучительно выдохнул и посмотрел на Бильбо укоризненным взглядом. Впрочем, дымка похоти, из-за которой его глаза так красиво потемнели, занимала Бильбо куда больше маленького червячка вины.

— Не надо так смотреть. Я не стал бы этого делать, если бы не знал, что ты меня хочешь, — ласково пробормотал Бильбо и резко дернул бедрами. Гномий член в заднице проехался туда-сюда, отчего стало немного больно, но Бильбо счастливо вздохнул. — Да, вот так. Ты же хотел сделать это со мной. Так почему же, орк тебя раздери, так долго тянул? Я ждал и ждал, а ты только ходил вокруг и смотрел на меня голодными глазами. Как было такое вынести? Поэтому не обижайся, любовь моя, но я возьму свое по твоей воле или против нее.

Бильбо приподнялся, почти выпустил из себя член и по дюйму стал опускаться, сжимая мышцы как можно крепче. Это было больно, но это было и до головокружения приятно. Подстегивали и стоны Торина, который запрокинул голову и сжал простыни в кулаках.

— Вот видишь? Стоило так долго нас мучить? — прошептал Бильбо, насадившись до конца. Ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к Торину внутри себя, но оно того стоило — никогда в жизни ему не было так хорошо. — Тебе тяжело дышать? — спросил он обеспокоенно, когда гном закашлялся сквозь кляп. — Прости, я не хочу тебя мучить, но боюсь, ты поднимешь тревогу.

Торин так яростно замотал головой, что Бильбо задумался.

— Точно нет? Я так хочу услышать твои стоны, но не желаю, чтобы нас прервали. Ты обещаешь? Слово короля? — Торин так же быстро закивал, и Бильбо улыбнулся. — Хорошо. Я знаю, что ты мне этого не простишь, но давай ты наорешь на меня и выгонишь из горы потом? А сейчас просто сделаем друг другу приятно.

Он осторожно вытащил изо рта Торина кляп и аккуратно вытер ниточку слюны. Дубощит закрыл и открыл рот, разминая затекшие мышцы, а потом прорычал:

— Бильбо…

— Да-да, я знаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать, но прошу — все потом, — торопливо ответил хоббит и, прижавшись ко рту гнома поцелуем, одновременно двинул бедрами.

— Освободи меня! — властно прошептал Торин. — Немедленно!

— Прости, но нет, — Бильбо нежно провел пальцами по его щеке и откинулся назад. Член вошел глубже, и у Бильбо закружилась голова. Торин зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Не давая ему времени прийти в себя, Бильбо начал покачиваться вперед-назад, сперва медленно, но с каждой минутой наращивая темп. Его собственный член, совершенно мокрый, шлепал по голой коже живота, но Бильбо просто не мог сейчас взять его в руку — все перебивало фантастическое ощущение крепкого члена в заднице. Не будь он настолько твердым, Бильбо, может, и поверил бы в то, что гном его не хочет. Но доказательства были здесь, внутри него.

— Ох… это потрясающе, Торин, — вздыхал Бильбо. Дыхание его срывалось.

— Бильбо, пожалуйста, — выдыхал Торин между стонами. — Прошу тебя…

— Я отпущу тебя, когда мы оба кончим, не раньше, — категорично ответил Бильбо, на что Торин только яростно фыркнул.

Спустя пару минут Бильбо уже ничего не видел перед собой — глаза застилали слезы удовольствия. Он слепо скользил пальцами по груди Торина, пощипывая соски, заставляя его почти кричать, и все насаживался и насаживался на горячий твердый член. В конце концов удовольствие достигло такой силы, что ему показалось, будто он падает, и только открыв глаза, он понял, что действительно лежит на спине, а гномий король возвышается над ним. Цепи Торин все же порвал, несмотря на то, что Бильбо взял самые толстые из тех, что нашел в кузнице.

— Бильбо… ты… — тяжело дыша, прохрипел Торин, но Бильбо лишь жалобно выдохнул и шире развел ноги.

— Не сейчас, разговоры потом, — умоляюще прошептал Бильбо. — Давай, я уже не могу терпеть.

Торин на это только прерывисто вздохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза, а потом резким толчком вошел обратно в податливое тело и тут же яростно задвигал бедрами.

Бильбо мог только беспомощно стонать, придавленный телом Торина к кровати. Ему было так хорошо, что потемнело в глазах, а сердце, казалось, билось где-то, внизу, с каждой секундой разрастаясь в ослепительный шар.

Когда Торин над ним хрипло выдохнул, всхлипнул и, толкнувшись особо сильно, замер, Бильбо облегченно провалился в темноту.

Проснулся он от ощущения холодного металла у себя на запястьях.

— В эту игру, любовь моя, можно играть и по-другому, — довольно улыбнулся Торин. Бильбо счастливо вздохнул и потянулся за поцелуем.


End file.
